


Eric's Pie Pan

by ghostofzeus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofzeus/pseuds/ghostofzeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: i’m too short to reach the top shelf and too stubborn to get a stool. you watched me take a running leap for it before you offered to grab the pan for me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric's Pie Pan

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!

Someone in the Haus accidentally put Bitty’s favorite pie pan on the top shelf in the kitchen. Everyone in the Haus and their mother knows that Bitty is short but either way his pan was still out of his reach.

But Bitty wasn't going to let a silly cabinet stop him from making his famous apple pie for Jack's birthday. 

Bitty tried reaching first, all the way up on his tippy toes extending his arm up as far as he could reach it. Unsurprisingly, it was a complete failure. Next, Bitty tried to climb up onto the counter and kneel but of course the counter was to narrow for him to do so. Bitty was running out ideas, fast. Keep in mind that Bitty knows exactly where they keep the stool. 

Bitty makes up his mind and decides that he's going to jump for it. He has no idea if it's going to work but he's going to try God damn it. He backs up towards his oven on the opposite side of his kitchen and makes a run for it. As he jumps he feels the edge of the pie pan under his finger tips but can't get a solid grasp on the pan. 

He's disappointed that he's been defeated by a cabinet but decides that it's time to retrieve the stool from the closet in the hall. 

"Ehem," says a voice coming the from kitchen doorway behind him. "Need some help there, Bittle? 

Bitty whips around. It's Jack, back early from Providence. 

"Jack! You're back early!" Bitty says excitedly. 

"Thought I'd surprise you, eh?" Jack responds. Jack walks over next to where Bitty is standing, reaches up and grabs the pie pan with ease, and hands the pan to Bitty. "You better get going on that pie if you wanna have alone time before the boys get back Bittle, I only bribed them enough for a few hours."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr:blacklionshiros


End file.
